


Ticklish

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in Storybrooke, Canon Divergent [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: One evening, Robin discovers that Regina is extremely ticklish.





	Ticklish

It wasn’t supposed to end up like  _this_.

Of course, he wasn’t exactly sure what he expected to happen, but he didn’t expect to end up on the kitchen floor with their clothes strewn around them and their bodies tangled together. Yet that’s exactly what happened—and he can’t say that he minds it.

He kisses her forehead as her hand slides over his shoulder and to his back as she presses herself closer.

Just an hour before he’d come into the kitchen—a short cut to the laundry room—and she’d been standing there at the sink, humming softly as she washed out the last of baby bottles and pacifiers that had collected on the kitchen counter. A smile spread across his lips as he watched her, standing there with her silky blouse untucked from her skirt and her bare feet tapping along to the tune she was humming.

He’d set the laundry basket down on the counter and stepped up behind her, reaching out and running his fingers against her sides. He’d expected to pull her back against him, suggest that perhaps they should call it a night—it was well-past midnight, after all. And, he’d expected to trail soft kisses along her neck in an attempt to lure her upstairs and leave the remaining dishes undone.

But when he’d come up behind her and his fingers made contact with the thin fabric of her shirt, she’d jumped forward, gasping as her back arched; and when he’d tried to pull his fingers away from her, they’d grazed her sides in the exact same spot and she’d cried out in something that sounded like a cross between a yelp and a laugh.

He’d stopped frozen in place for a moment as their eyes met; and slowly, a playful grin formed on his lips as he realized what had happened and why she’d reacted the way that she did—and just as slowly as his grin formed the realization settled in her eyes that he now knew the secret she’d managed to keep for more than a year.

“You  _wouldn’t_  dare,” she’d said with wide eyes as she held her hands up in front of him.

“Wouldn’t I?” He’d asked coyly, taking a step forward and pinning her between himself and the counter.

“R-robin,” she stammered, shaking her head. “If you think…” He held up his hands, wiggling his fingers as his eyes twinkled mischievously. “Robin,  _come on_ , you don’t…”

“Oh, but I do,” he said decidedly, nodding emphatically as his grin widened.

Then he’d done it—he’d pressed his fingers into her sides, tickling relentlessly as she laughed and squirmed, crying out for him to stop as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her laughter was contagious and when her knees went weak, they’d found themselves sinking to a heap on the floor. They’d continued to laugh long after his hands fell away from her sides, settling loosely on her hips.

She fell forward and their lips touched, and as they both struggled to catch their breath, she took his lips in her, kissing him deeply, pressing herself up against him as she straddled his waist. Her hand slipped to the back of his neck as his hands slid up and down the back of her thighs.

Before he knew it their clothes were coming off and their hands roamed each other’s bodies. She’d pulled back for just a moment and then, it’d been her turn to smile playfully. She’d lingered over him for a moment before leaning back in and kissing him—and this time she didn’t pull away from him until once again they were calling out in muffled cries of pleasure, driving each other to the point of collapse.

“We should…” She kisses along his jaw. “…go upstairs…” He breathes out. “…because…”

She pulls her lips away from him and their eyes meet—and for a second, he can’t focus on what he was going to say.

Shaking his head, he laughs. “I never knew you were ticklish,” he tells her, causing cheeks flush as she nods. Reaching up, he pushes his fingers into her hair, smiling as he pulls her back to him, capturing her lips and kissing her deeply.

Perhaps the evening wasn’t supposed to end up like this, but he certainly won’t complain that it did.


End file.
